Y después qué?
by Marie Death Evans
Summary: Kid le ha confesado su amor a Chrona, ella le ha dado su inocencia a él... pero ¡¿Qué pasara al siguente día!... Kidx Chrona. No soy buena con los Summary n nU, dedicado a Mikitsan
1. Chapter 1

Hola! este es mi primer fic KidxChrona así que no sean malos TT_TT

Me encanta esta pareja ademas de SoulxMaka n_n Todos escriben sobre la primera vez de estos personajes.. SI ME REFIEROA TI Mikitsan-sempai! o sobre su primer beso, etc... Pero... y que pasa despues de..? nadie lo ha escrito y así que me atreví a escribir mi propia vesion n_n aunque soy nueva escribiendo esto

ESTE FIC ES MI FORMA DE DECIR: Lena-chan y Mikitsan... ACTUALIZEN YA!

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece... pero algún día lo compraremos todas/os los fans con el dinero del cochinito =D

* * *

**Kid P.O.V.**

Me levante con los rayos del sol dándome en mi simétrico rostro. Me molesto, pero vi que ya era tarde así que decidí levantarme, pero unos delgados brazos blancos me lo impidieron. Era Chrona que seguía abrazada de mi torso, aún desnuda. Se veía tan tierna, tan feliz. Recordé lo que había pasado anoche… Nunca creí que Chrona fuera a… bueno, no importa (O/O). Se removió un poco incomoda por el sol en su cara aún pegada a mí. Me enfade con el sol, ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpir el sueño de mi amada Chrona?. Lentamente levante la mano y unos rayos negros salieron de mi mano cerrando bruscamente todas las ventanas. Se que usar los poderes de Shinigami así esta mal, pero mi Chrona se lo merece.

-¿K… kid?-pregunto algo adormilada aún mirándome desde abajo.

-Buenos días…-le dije y le di un beso en sus cabellos lilas(**n/a: yo sí creo que son lilas no rosas… algún problema o_Ó**).-No quería despertarte… debes estar cansada aún.

-¿Eh?-dijo con su cara ligeramente gris por el comentario-T…tengo frío…-dijo abrazándome más fuerte, le devolví el abrazo.

-Creo que es porque no traes nada puesto…-dije algo divertido al ver la expresión de vergüenza de MI NOVIA.

-¡Ah..ahhh!-dijo alarmada mirándose por debajo de las sabanas intentando taparse inútilmente con sus delicadas manos de espadachina.

-¿Por qué te cubres?... eres hermosa, te eh visto-dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besándola levemente en los labios.

-¡Kid!-oí que grito la mayor de mis pistolas-¡¿Dónde carajo te metiste?-volvió a gritar y escuche que se acercaba.

_-¡Mierda!_-pensé.

Yo siempre eh sido muy formal con ellas. Sin mencionar que respetado por ser el hijo de Shinigami-sama. ¿Qué iban a pensar si me veían con una chica en mi cuarto?. No me daba vergüenza que supieran que Chrona era mi novia, de echo deseaba decírselos a todos este mismo día… pero que la vieran en mi cuarto arruinaría la imagen seria y respetable que debo dar como un Shinigami.

Oí que giraban la perilla de la puerta… ¿y ahora que voy a hacer…?

_**To be continued….**_

_**

* * *

**_

Que tal quedo?

acepto sugerencias ya que no tengo idea de que voy a hacer despues de esto... n_nU

bye, bye!

**_"por que desde mi piano espero que regreses a mí, tocando una tenebrosa melodía_**

**_como las que tu me has enseñado desde siempre"_**


	2. Wake Up in the Simmetrycal Room!

Lamento haber tardado peor se me perdió el cargador de la lap en al jungla que llamo mi cuarto n_nU

Mikit-chan porfavor mandame _again_ tu msn -3-

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece es la asombrosa Atsushi Okubo. Menos Kid y Chrona so mas de Mikit-chan T-T

* * *

**Kid P.O.V.**

Estaban girando la perilla de la puerta. Entre en panico. No lo pensé y me levante de golpe para cerrar la puerta con seguro. No se me ocurrió otra cosa. Liz comenzó a forcejear con la puerta.

-¿Kid, estas bien?-pregunto Liz del otro lado de la puerta algo preocupada.

-S…sí estoy bien. ¿qué quieres, Liz?-pregunte al borde del colapso y jadeando.

-Pues… ¿Saber por que no has venido a desayunar?-pregunto sarcástica-Sí no te apuras te vamos a dejar en casa y nos iremos nosotros con Maka y los demás-amenazó la mayor Thompson.

_¡Sí, genial! ¡vayanse para poder salir con Chrona ileso!_ Pensé.

-_Una excusa, una excusa, una excusa… ¡rapido estúpido cerebro! No se irán si no salgo con una excusa coherente._

-¡Pero no puedo salir si no estoy lo más simetrico posible!-dije leyendo los labios de Chrona aún sonrojada en la cama.

-¡Ash! ¡Tu y tu simetría!... ¡nos aras quedar mal de nuevo!-dijo Liz y le dio un golpe a la puerta-¡Vamonos Patty!-dijo enfadada y se oyo la risa maniática de Patty.

Suspire aliviado y me levante del piso. Me pasé una mano por el cabello aliviado. Chrona es más inteligente de lo que pensé. Miré y ella estaba gris (sonrojada) y luego se tapo la cara con las sabanas de mi cama. Estaba confundido ¿Por qué ella….? Luego caí en cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo frente a la chica mas linda y timida de Death City y probablemente… del mundo. Ok, debo admitir que me puse más rojo que el mismo rojo en ese momento. Caminé hasta donde estaba el baño en mi simetrico cuarto y me metí aún sonrojado por esa "exhibición" que había dado sin querer.

Pero, ¿Por qué esa actitud?... Chrona ahora era mía, solo mía. Ayer en la noche la había reclamado como de mi propiedad. Ya nada podía separarla de mi lado. Pero… ella aún parece apenada. ¿Por qué?. La miré y la saboreé como pude y lo confirme, es perfecta. Sus ojos, sus labios, su cuello, sus manos… toda ella.

Me moje la cara en el lavabo y salí de allí para vestirme. Caminé y tome mi ropa interior del piso para ponérmela, luego mis pantalones. Levante la vista y vi como de pronto Ragnarok salía de la espalda de Chrona para despertarla. Se había quedado dormida mientras estaba en el baño.

-¡Oye Chrona tengo hambre!-le gritó Ragnarok y amenazo con golpearla.

Me enoje y me acerque casi corriendo. Aparecí mi patineta sobre su cabeza y amenace con golpearlo a él primero si tocaba a MI Chrona.

-¿Aún no aprendes como tratar a una señorita?-le pregunte enfadado.

-¡Oye Chrona! ¿Qué haces en el cuarto del rayitas?-pregunto jalándole el pelo y Chrona se despertó, obviamente yo le golpeé fuertemente.

-R..ragnarok….-balbuceo y un fuerte sonrojo se hizo presente en la cara de ambos ante las palabras del arma.

-Debes vestirte-le dije y le di un rápido beso en los labios-Llegaremos tarde con Maka…-le dije y le sonreí.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora entiendo todo!-dijo Ragnarok algo asustado señalándome-¡Te aprovechaste de la estúpida Chrona mientras dormía!-gritó Ragnarok acariciando la cabeza de Chrona en forma de animalito con retraso mental.

-¡Callate!-le dije y le tape la boca metiéndole un libro.

-¡Me…metete Ragnarok!-gritó avergonzada Chrona e hizo que se escondiera en su espalda de nuevo-Lo…l.. lo siento Shinigami-kun-dijo mirando la sabana apenada.

-No…-dije y me senté a un lado de ella en la cama-Recuerda… soy Kid-le dije y volví a besarla.

-S…sí, Kid-kun -dijo y luego volvimos a besarnos, me empujo tomandome desde los hombros porque al parecer, yo aguanto más tiempo sin aire. Sonrió tiernamente.

Me levante y me termine de abrochar mis pantalones. Vi como Chrona salía de la cama para tomar su vestido negro del piso. Se veía tan hermosa. Sus largas y suaves piernas, su delicada cintura, sus perfectos pechos blancos…. Volteé hacia otro lado. No quería tener que tirarla de nuevo en la cama, no saldríamos en todo el día (**n/a: que aguante!**). Me puse de frente en el espejo y comencé a ponerme la corbata desarregladamente. Podía ver detrás a Chrona intentando colocarse el vestido ya con la ropa interior puesta. Pero no podía contra la prenda… una gota resbalo por mi cabeza.

-Te ayudo…-dije y me puse detrás de ella para ayudarla.

-P..pero Kid-kun, tu… tu no sabes…-intento decir.

-Si supe como quitártelo, se como ponértelo… no reniegues-dije y le ayude a ponérselo.

Claro que quitárselo y ponérselo no fue lo mismo, fue más difícil. Pero acabo más rápido que si lo hubiera hecho ella sola. Acabe de ponerme mi ropa, mi saco y mis zapatos, junto con mi corbata con la imagen de mi padre.

Tomé de la mano a Chrona y quite el seguro de la puerta abriéndola. No la solté y la conduje entre los pasillos de mi mansión hasta la cocina. No iba a dejar que se fuera sin desayunar, puede hacerle daño…

_Clarooo…. No es porque quieres tenerla cerca más tiempo ¿verdad?_

¡Maldito subconciente!. Entre a la cocina y le ofrecí una silla.

-¿Tienes hambre Chrona?-le pregunte enfrente de ella recargado en la mesa.

-S..sí

-Ok…-dije y me volteé para hacer el desayuno.

Hice un par de huevos simétricamente estrellados. Pero algo me saco de control, era Chrona. Estaba abrazandome por detrás con su cara en mi cuello. Sentí su cuerpo pegado al mio y su respiración en mi cuello. Me temblaron las manos…

-C…chrona-le dije intentando hacer que no se me cayera la sartén.

-T..te amo, Kid-kun-dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla-Gracias...-dijo y se fue casi corriendo hasta la mesa.

-Yo también…-susurre y serví los huevos en dos platos simétricos y los puse en la mesa.

Ella comenzó a comer pero no aguanto y se comió todo rápidamente. Me sorprendió el increíble apetito que tenía hoy. Pero bueno… seguramente no quería que Ragnarok le quitara la comida.

-¡Hey que hay de mí!-gritó saliendo-¡Esto es mío!-dijo quitándole lo que quedaba en el plato… junto con el plato. Mi precioso plato simétrico.

-¡¿Pero que te pasa?-dije histérico levantándome de mi lugar-¡No te comas la vajilla!-grité intentando quitarle el plato de la boca.

Forcejeamos arriba de la mesa, mientras Chrona pedía que paramos. Después de algunos "no se como lidiar con las peleas" logre quitarle el plato de la boca.

-Les digo que Kid no va querer salir con…-se oyo a Liz entrar en la cocina.

¡Demonios! Después de todo si la habían visto. Pero al menos no estaba en mi cama, ni estaba desnuda, ni dormida… esto es mejor de lo que esperaba

-¿Qué hace Chora en tu casa Kid?-dijo una molesta Maka.

-Con que era por eso que no querías salir de tu cuarto en la mañana-dijo pícaramente Liz.

-Ah… pues, me la acabo de topar en la tienda…-dije bajando de la mesa con el plato intacto.

-Ni siquiera yo me creo esa excusa….-dijo Black*Star anormalmente serio-¿Estas de broma, no?.

-_¡Jajajajajajaja Kid es un pervertido, y tiene novia!-_cantó la molesta Patty.

-Maka….

-¡Espera, puedo explicarlo Maka!-dije nervioso.

-….CHOP!-fue lo ultimo que oí después de que una enciclopedia de 2,000,000,000 sacada de Shinigami sabe donde se incrustara en mi cabeza.

Todo se volvió negro.

Me levante en el sillón de mi casa. Veía todo doble y me daba vueltas la cabeza. Cuando pude sentarme y ver bien, todos estaban ahí. Maka y Liz estaban a los lados de Chrona.

-Auch… ¿Qué pasó?

-Maka te dio un Maka-CHOP por haberle echo cosas sucias a Chrona y no saber ocultarlo, baka-dijo Soul a un lado mio.

Me sonroje a mas no poder. Esto era realmente incomodo.

-Amigo respeto a todos pero… ¿por que te volviste gay? Y… ¿Con Chrona?-dijo Black*Star mirándome entre asustado y asqueado.

-¡Chrona es mujer!-grite enojado dándole un golpe en la cara.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Soul a un lado mío.

-Claro… es mi amiga y es obvio que es mujer-dijo Maka molesta lazándole un libro.

-Y ahora si que es TODA una mujer-dijo Liz con una mirada complice.

-¿Qué quieres decir Liz?-dijo Tsubaki-Kid es alguien serio y formal nunca haría eso con una chica tan timida…

-Pe..pero yo…-intento decir Chrona.

-Supongo que al menos usaste tu regalo-dijo Soul haciéndome recordar el regalo de broma que me dio el año pasado.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-No paso nada…-dije intentando sonar convincente.

-N..nada-confirmo mi dulce Chrona apretando su vestido.

-Más te vale… si no-amenazo Maka con un libro de un impresionante tamaño en al mano.

-Buuu! Pensé que Kid ahora era menos Gay…-dijo B*S.

Puedo ser diferente en muchas cosas a los humanos pero algo que no cambia… es mi orgullo. Le golpee tan fuerte que se cayo del sillón.

-¡¿Pero que dicen?-dijo Ragnarok saliendo de su espalda-¡Si Chrona despertó en el cuarto del Rayitas…!-dijo apuntándome. Chrona y yo nos miramos alarmados.

Ahora si que todo se fue al traste…

**_¿Reviews?_**


	3. Mentiras, evaciones

_Ohaio mortales!_

_Lo siento por no actualizar!, peor esqe estaba pensand en otro KidxChrona._

_creo que me estoy voviendo adicta a esta parejita, ¡todo por tu culpa Mikitsan-nee!_

_Andy hizo una nueva historia, todos leeanla es una orden! :http : / / www. fanfiction .net / s / 6882822 / 1 / Ves _ mi _ corazon_

dato curioso: ¿sabían que _Kelebra_ significa perro/a asesino/a? eso esta genial para una historia!

_no se lo roben ¬¬_

* * *

**Cap 3 – Mentiras, amenazas del hermano mayor celoso…**

Nada más me faltaba esto. Ahora todos nos miraban de manera sorprendida y hasta de burla. ¿porque tenía que pasarme esto a mí?

_Porque no supiste como ocultarlo…_

¬¬ ya sé, no seas molesto.

Soul miraba a Maka justo como para detenerle las manos si amenazaba con otro golpe de sus libros sacados de…. No, la verdad no se me ocurre de dónde saca libros tan ridículamente gruesos.

-¡No puede ser!-dijo B*S apuntándome-¡Kid es un pervertido!

-¡Claro que no!-grité

-¡Chócala Kid! Ahora si eres un hombre-dijo Soul jugando y sonriendo con sus afilados dientes.

-Espera a que se entre Shinigami-sama de esto…-Maka amenazo apuntando a un espejito de la sala. **(n/a: ¡Chismosa! ¬¬)**

¡Carajo! Ahora mi padre se iba a enterar. ¿Cómo se supone que le diga esto a mi padre? No puedo simplemente ir y decir: _Oye padre me enamore de la hija de tu peor enemiga y principal amenaza del Shibusen, ah….y me acosté con ella a noche._ ¡Obviamente no! ¡qué asimétrica vergüenza!

Chrona es una bruja pero no por eso sabe usar magia. No puede ni sacar un conejo de un sombrero. Pero aún así la amo. Por sus simétricos defectos y su adorable sonrisa-por no mencionar su delgado y perfecto cuerpo-. Pero ahora incluso-por mi torpeza- la eh puesto en una muy incómoda situación frente a su mejor amiga, y con lo tímida que es ella….

-¡Basta!-grito de pronto-¡No eh estado con Kid-kun! ¡No se lidiar con sus acusaciones!-dijo con los ojos cerrados y la cara ligeramente gris mientras apretaba su vestido con las manos.

Nunca creí que ella hablaría así. Tan enojada, con decisión, defendiéndose, tan agresiva, se que este no es el momento para pensar en ello pero… se veía tan _sexy_.

-Chrona, nunca creí que tus pulmones dieran para gritar tan alto.

-¡Ah!-dio un gritito y se tapo al cara apenada de haber gritado eso-Lo…l..lo s..siento!

-No hay nada que sentir, Chrona-chan, ellos son los que han estado fastidiando con una alucinación amorosa…-dijo amable Tsubaki como siempre.

Parece que si la había librado. Pero solo por Chrona, ¿Cómo es que es tan buena mintiendo?. Bueno, la verdad no me importa. Supongo que ella si saco algo de su madre. Es astuta a la hora de decir algo que no quiere en un momento de presión…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Me sentía tan… ¿Cómo describirlo? Orgulloso, feliz, no sé. Al fin había hecho mía a la mujer que amo. Pero al parecer no era el único. Chrona también había adquirido más confianza en sí misma, y se movía con más soltura al lado de Maka.

Apenas íbamos a entrar a la clase cuando Soul me llamó…

-Oye Kid, ¿me acompañas a mi locker? Se me ha olvidado un libro…-dijo de manera _cool_ y despidiéndose de todos.

-Por mi no hay problema…

Mientras caminábamos me di cuenta que de lo único que estaba lleno el locker de Soul era de cartas de amor de chicas descerebradas locas por mi amigo pianista.

-Ya, anda dime… se que tu no tienes libros en tu loker-le descubrí para no darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Solo quiero saber si trataste bien a Chrona…-dijo Soul buscando en su locker sin mirarme, lo cual agradecí por culpa de mi sonrojo-El que bromeé en frete de todos no significa nada...

-Ya les hemos dicho que no ha pasado absolutamente…

-No te hagas el tonto-dijo Soul ahora mirándome algo enfadado-Yo sé que si lo hicieron, se nota en sus miradas…-dijo y volteo de nuevo arrugando y tirando al suelo innumerables cartas de amor-Verás Kid, Maka y yo somos amigos muy cercanos a Chrona, ella es muy inocente, o al menos lo era… bueno, no es nada _cool_ darle vueltas al asunto.-se regaño y puso mirada de fastidio- Chrona es casi como mi hermanita menor, si le haces daño o esta herida en algún aspecto…. Te juró que las pagarás caro. Tal vez no pueda contra un Shinigami, pero tu padre si, y muchas otras personas…-dijo clavando serio su mirada carmesí en mi.

-¿Es una advertencia o una amenaza…?

-Ambas-dijo y volteo a verme.

-nunca creí que dijeras algo así Soul…

-No sabes en realidad como soy amigo…-dijo Soul cerrando su locker y se fue caminando con tres libros bajo el brazo. ¿no se supone que el ni libros trae?

Nunca dejaría de sorprenderme, Soul no es solo el chico desinteresado, tonto, flojo, parrandero y cool que quiere que todos creamos que es…

* * *

_¿Curioso no?_

_nunca dicen como se siente Soul respecto a Chrona. Yo creo que es el onii-san de Chrona._

_Se aceptan todo menos arroz con leche o derivados, incluida la coliflor y la ensalada de pollo del refri de ayer ¬¬_

_¡Quiero chocolate y mariscos! ToT_

_¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (o morire de depresion ;_ ;)_

_Esto es una idea de mi prox fic (ineer: primero acaba los que ya empezaste! ¬¬) callate! o_ó  
_

_**-Porque estaremos unidos para siempre por las cadenas, ¿no?**_

_**-Soy un shinigami, un dios de la muerte no puede tener a una enamorada viva**_

_**-Entonces matame y conserva mi alma, es igual, ya es tuya...  
**_


End file.
